Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: How will 19 year old jealous, betrayed, lonely and most importantly drunk Rancis and Candlehead seek revenge on their former best friend, Taffyta?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's NOT DEAD?!**

 **I would give you a good explanation of my absence, but I don't really have one except GCSEs. But the other day I was rereading some of my old stories and I thought, God I miss doing this.**

 **So I'm BAAAAACK!**

 **This one is a story that's been in the works for a while, ever since writing Sugar Rush Date Nights introduced me to Peanut Butter Cupcake (which has definitely become one of my favourite couples after writing this!)**

 **I should be able to update recently, because the story is already finished!**

 **But anyway, I'll let you read...**

Rancis straightened his hat and looked in the mirror, teasing a tangle out of his hair. He sighed. No matter how smoothly combed his hair was, it still couldn't help him win her heart… though he hated to admit it. He gazed outside to the end of racer's street, where her home was, illuminated in a soft glow from the fading light of the dusk.

In the house next door, Candlehead pulled on her jacket, wiping a bit of cinnamon off the sleeve. She was going to do it tonight – tonight she was going to go confront Taffyta.

She exited her little cupcake house and grabbed her helmet. Then, she hopped in her kart, firing up the candles, and zoomed off down the street.

Recently, Taffyta had been becoming ever more distant from her faithful green-haired friend, preferring to talk to Vanellope, or sleep over at Vanellope's, or do everything else with Vanellope… And Candlehead didn't like it. At first, she'd been accepting of the fact that Taffy would want to welcome Vanellope, but then she stated treating Candlehead differently. She started getting annoyed with her old friends more easily – Rancis had been pushed out first, and now it seemed like it was Candlehead's turn. But she wasn't giving up without a fight.

She marched up the path to Taffyta's and knocked of the little pink door. After a very long thirty seconds, Taffyta opened it. "Oh hey Candlehead," she said, drying her hair with the towel around her shoulders. "What can I do for you?"

Candlehead grimaced. In times gone by, Taffyta would have greeted her with a hug and an excited squeal. I mean sure, they were nineteen now, but couldn't she at least get a hug?

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you." Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Coming to my house and everything?"

Candlehead bit back a retort, and said "I wanted to talk to you about you and Vanellope."

Taffyta's face lit up, and she exclaimed "Why, did she tell you? Great! This means I can tell people now! Oh Candles, you can't possibly understand how happy I'm feeling! I've never been happier!"

That felt like a punch in the stomach to Candlehead, who had always considered herself one of – if not the only – person who could possibly make Taffy so happy. "Happy about what?" She managed.

Taffyta laughed. "Well, the fact that she agreed to go out with me of course! What did you think I was talking about?"

Candlehead was surprised. Not at the fact Taffy was going out with a girl – she'd known her best friend was bisexual for quite a while now. She was stunned, however, by the fact that Taffyta had neglected to tell her, her best friend, about this. Or was she even her best friend anymore? Suddenly, she remembered seeing a whispered conversation between Taffy and Crumbelina the other day. How had she not noticed that?

"Oh…" she said. She was going to ask questions, but then she saw Taffyta. Her face was glowing, her eyes shining. She was happier than Candles had ever been able to make her. And, neglectful as she was, she was still Candles' best friend. So the green-haired girl bottled up her emotions, and choked out a "That's… that's great Taffyta. Um, I have to leave now…"

She ran away from her confused friend, and jumped in her kart. Before the strawberry girl could call her back, she had zoomed away down the street.

Rancis was just leaving his house when he saw a rather upset looking Candlehead drive past in her kart. He frowned. What was that all about?

Candles did used to be one of his best friends, but when Taffyta pushed him out of the group, to be replaced by Vanellope, she had decided to stick with them. So Rancis started hanging out with Gloyd and Swizzle, and slowly, as they grew up and reached the same maturity level as him, got new best friends. But Candles still held a place close to his heart – should he go talk to her?

He shook his head. She probably wouldn't want him there – and besides, he had something very important to do.

He climbed in his own kart, running one hand lovingly over the iced RV1 letters. Then, he turned the keys, shifted the gearstick, and drove up to the castle, revelling in the feeling of the wind in his face.

He got to the main entry gates, and hopped out of his kart. He checked his reflection once more in the mirror, messing with his curl of a fringe. Just as he was wiping an eyelash off his cheek, he heard a voice behind him. "Rancis? What are you doing here? And why are you crying?"

He turned. Standing behind him was his former best friend, Taffyta. She had done herself up – eyeliner, mascara, carefully brushed bob for once without hat, and her outfit – very different. She had a pair of dark blue shorts, a loose short pink chiffon top over a black spaghetti strap top, with no jacket or tights, but pink flats.

"Taffyta? I'm, uh … what are you doing here?"

Her eyes light up. "Well, it's supposed to be a secret, but… I'm actually going out with Vanellope! We're going to Tappers, her idea, but I'm sure it'll be great!"

Rancis tried to wrap his brain around this fact. "Like… a girl's night out?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "No stupid! A date!"

She couldn't have hurt him more if she'd sliced off his head and ripped out his heart.

"A-a date?" he spluttered. "Yes! I can't believe how lucky I am!"

"You really don't know." Muttered Rancis. "Well, going back to my question, what are you doing here?" Rancis blinked. He had to get back before he actually started crying. "Um… I need to ask Vanellope about the engine on the RV1. That's it. I'll come back tomorrow though." He jumped back into his kart and drove off, leaving Taffyta confused for the second time that day.

He drove to the ice cream parlour, in the mood for a bowl of comforting peanut butter ice cream. Instead, he found, once again, a depressed looking Candlehead, staring at her empty spoon and bowl as if the answers of the world were hidden in them. This time, Rancis went to talk to her.

"Hey Candles. What's up?" Candlehead toyed with her spoon for a while, answering "I just lost my best friend." Rancis grunted. "I know what you mean. I just lost my crush."

This made Candlehead look up. "Really? Who? Taff?"

"Mod no." Said the peanut butter boy, taking a seat next to his friend. "So Vani then?" She replied. "Yeah."

"I don't know where we went wrong Rancis. I mean, were we not her best friends for fifteen years before Vanellope showed up? We practically waited on her hand and foot, we followed her ever order!"

Rancis frowned. "Maybe that's why. Maybe we were too … obedient for Taff's tastes."

Candlehead sighed. "I think you're right. C'mon," she said, standing up holding out her hand. "Let's go to my house and drown our sorrows in biscuits."

Rancis grinned. "Sure."

"I thought you said biscuits?" Said Rancis, as Candlehead pulled two bottles out of her kitchen cupboard. "Yeah, Biscuits Beer, the beer company! Duh!" She said, popping the lids off. Rancis shrugged. "Well, I guess we are nineteen."

That's how they found themselves, a half hour later, on the floor of Candlehead's bedroom, ranting about their former best friend. Eventually, Rancis got to his feet, and said: "You know what? She made us feel miserable – let's go make her feel miserable. Let's go ruin their date."

Candlehead pondered this for a moment, weighing up her options. She would say, in future, that she was glad she made the right choice, and that she never regretted her decision.

Never.

"Let's do it!" She shouted, pushing herself to her feet. She grinned. "And let's make them think we're a couple!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Rancis back, caught up in her enthusiasm. "We'll completely out-couple them! If they get the same order, we'll get one to share! If they hold hands, we'll feed each other food! It'll really get to Taffy, she's so competitive!"

Candlehead frowned. "What if they kiss?"

"We'll kiss better!"

"But we're not actually together."

"Well, yeah, but it's … it's kind of like how we used to play mums and dads when we were little."

Candlehead raised her eyebrows. "You mean when Taffy was always the kid, I was the dad and you were the mum?"

"Yeah, except for that one time Swizzle joined in… that was messed up." He muttered. "Anyway, the point is, we may be kissing, but it'll be more like pretend kissing."

Candlehead frowned. "I guess so…"

"Great! Get yourself all nice looking and meet me at mine. After all, we need to outdo them in looks as well."

 **Oh drunk Rancis and Candles...**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised you quick updates on this story, didn't I?**

Rancis pulled on his nicest chocolate coloured jacket and trousers, and a white shirt. He brushed his hair and tipped his hat. "You, sir, look dashing." He said to his reflection, then he heard the doorbell and ran downstairs.

"I'm here! Do I look good enough?" Asked his candle-hatted friend. Rancis had trouble processing what he saw, and what he should say. Candlehead looked _gorgeous_. She had let down her hair so it bounced around her shoulders in glossy curls, and she had easily the best dress Rancis had ever seen her wear. It was white and thigh length, with sparkling soft material that made her glow in the light of the setting sun. She had refrained from leaving her special candle hat at home, but she'd fixed up the base to match her dress – the brown part was still the same, but the icing was white with the same sparkles as on the dress. She had white flats on and a small white handbag swinging from one arm.

"You look lovely Candles." He spluttered, his confidence melting away slowly. "Thanks, you too! She said brightly. "Shall we take your kart or mine?"

They rode off in the RV1, slowly plotting exactly how they were going to out-couple Vanellope and Taffyta. When they arrived, they had a clear plan of action.

"You didn't!" Said Taffyta, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Honest! It was hilarious! You should have seen his face!" Replied Vanellope. This date was going even better than expected, thought Taff as she felt Vanellope's thumb rub small circles on the inside of her palm. Then suddenly, she noticed someone in a white dress that really caught the light enter the room.

"Hey Nelly… Is that Candlehead?" Vanellope craned her neck to see what her date was looking at. "Oh my mod, you're right! Rancis is with her too - she's got his jacket! Aww, I can't believe it!"

Taffy frowned. She _really_ couldn't believe it. The thought that both her former best friends, who she had both seen looking rather miserable today, being here and happy together, didn't compute. But she managed to mask her confusion as Rancis and Candles were shown to the booth just behind theirs.

"Hey Rancis! Candles! We didn't know you were together!" Said Vanellope, waving at them.

"Oh, hi Vanellope!" Said Candles, sitting in her seat and taking Rancis's jacket off. In truth, that hadn't actually been part of the plan – she hadn't remembered how cold grand central station could get at night.

"You look lovely Candles – I've never seen that dress before?" Said Vanellope curiously. "Isn't it lovely? It's a new one – Rancy got it for me. Didn't you peanut?" She said, turning towards him, hiding her face from Vanellope as she winked. He smiled at her. "Yep. And you look beautiful." She snuggled into his side.

Taffyta cleared her throat. "Uh, thinking about that Rancis, didn't you want to ask Vanellope something about the engine on your kart?"

Rancis nodded. "Maybe tomorrow though – or actually, the day after, right cupcake?" Candlehead nodded. "After all, we can't miss the party." She smiled.

"Party?" Asked Vanellope.

"Oh you know, the one Swizzle's throwing at the lake. Anyway, I'm starved, let's eat!" They turned away from Vanellope and Taffyta, and began pondering over the menu together. Taffy frowned. Something was definitely up. But what?

Meanwhile, Candlehead and Rancis whispered to each other, hiding behind the menu. "That was a brilliant idea!" Whispered Candles, "but we'll have to tell Swizzle now!" Rancis waved away her concern. "He'll be cool with it, he loves a good prank."

They chose – or at least, pretended to – and waited for their order to be taken. Meanwhile in the other booth, Vanellope and Taffyta had gone back to their conversation. Candlehead turned to look at Rancis, who was glancing around the bar. He did look quite handsome. As a kid, he was pretty cute (well, they all were, but Rancis liked to flaunt it) but as he'd grown up his baby face had melted away, replaced with this soft yet angular face she saw before her, framed with blond hair. It had been ages since she'd had a good look at Rancis – she was surprised by how much he'd changed.

Finally, the waiter came over. Luckily, he went to Vanellope and Taffyta's table first. "What can I get you, madams?" He asked politely, pen at the ready. Taffyta pointed out what they'd like, then Vanellope added "To share, please."

Rancis and Candlehead cast anxious looks at each other. That was their plan! But the waiter came over to them immediately. "May I take your orders?" He asked. "Um…" Rancis started. "Uh, I'll have the spaghetti please … Candles, what do you want?" He asked, turning to the girl next to him, biting his lip. Suddenly, Candlehead had a stroke of genius. "I'll have the scampi please. After all," she raised her voice slightly, "we need a little variety, don't we?" Rancis's face broke into a smile as he saw Taffyta's confident smile thin a little. "Yeah, course we do. But we can share a drink – maybe a milkshake?" He suggested. "Lovely." Candlehead replied. The waiter went off with their orders, and it was off to phase two.

Conversation.

"Hey Van," Candlehead said, leaning over the booth, "Do you know what's up with Jubi? She's being really quiet lately…"

As Candlehead and Vanellope discussed their cherry-themed friend, Rancis moved round near to Taffyta. "So, how long have you two been going out behind our backs?" He teased, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

Taffyta was confused, for the third time. Here was Rancis, whose voice was breaking as he left earlier, suddenly and without a word, and now he was grinning at her with a secretive look in his eyes, cool and confident as he leant towards her. And Candlehead … something was definitely up. She just had to play along until she figured out what it was.

"About two weeks." She replied. "What about you two? I never saw you together…" She pointed out, glancing between them. Rancis tapped his nose. "The art of discretion, my dear Taff."

"But why hide it from us all?" Taffyta quirked an eyebrow. "Well," Rancis paused to gaze at the girl he was with, "There's something so special about it – about her – that I just didn't want to share with the world. She's so perfect – well, why am I telling you this?" He laughed. "You know, of course. How she lights up the room, how she can brighten you day: she's just such a little bundle of love, love you don't want to share with anyone." He smiled softly. Taffyta frowned curiously. He said it with such conviction. She looked over at Candlehead and for the first time in a while, saw not the clingy best friend, or the faithful sidekick, but the sweet girl.

"Aw Buttercup, you are the sweetest." Candlehead mumbled, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. "No, you are." He replied, kissing her on the forehead. Then, he looked back up at Taff and Vani. "Oh gosh, I just realised we're interrupting your date! So sorry!" He smiled awkwardly, before pulling back into the booth.

"You're a really good actor Rancis." Candlehead smiled with a little hesitation. "Unless of course you meant all that!" She joked, elbowing him in the side in a friendly way. Rancis laughed awkwardly. "Thanks, I guess."

The food arrived, and Rancis and Candlehead decided to ramp up the affection. They fed each other little morsels of their own meal. They giggled and snuggled up together. They had long conversations that would end in how much they loved each other. When dessert came, they got a banana split to share and dabbed cream on each other's noses in fun. They tried and succeeded in being the most romantic (and most sickeningly cliche) couple in the pub.

And boy was it getting on Taffyta's nerves.

Not only was there the frustration that they were up to something she didn't know about, there was also jealousy. Try as she might to hide it, Taffyta got jealous quickly and easily. What she was jealous over this time was Vanellope's attention.

The president seemed to be easily distracted whenever Candlehead and Rancis did something cute. The strawberry girl, however, decided to make the most out of a bad situation. Every time Vanellope was looking over into the other booth, Taffyta would take the time to sit back and admire the beautiful, fiery girl she was finally going out with.

Rancis soon noticed this. He leant over to Candlehead, whispering in her ear. "Taffyta's stopped taking the bait, it's not working. Now giggle like I've said something romantic."

Candlehead let out a low giggle before putting her lips to his ear. "Let's invite them to stay and get drinks with us afterwards. Then we have more time. Now blush."

"I can't blush on command!" Rancis murmured back. Candlehead sighed into his ear. "Well then, you asked for it."

The burning blush on Rancis's cheeks could be seen from the whole arcade after he'd listen to what Candlehead had to say. The green haired girl pulled back, smirking self-assuredly as she patted her hair.

 **Dirty little Candles...**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it so far!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the favourites and follows! Hope you're enjoying Rancis and Candle's little tricks!**

After they had finished dessert, Candlehead raised her eyebrows at Rancis. The boy understood, and leant over the back of the booth.

"Hey you two, want to get drinks with me and Candles? The night's still young!" He smiled confidently. Taffyta frowned, but when Vanellope looked to her she shrugged. "It's good with me."

"Great! Yeah, we'll come now," Vanellope replied. Rancis grinned again and slid back into his booth. "I still can't look her in the eye," he muttered to Candlehead, who patted his back comfortingly.

The four teens got up, payed the bill for their dinner, and made their way over to the bar.

"Four beers, please Tapper!" Candlehead asked over the counter. After Tapper nodded, and a minute letter they were slid in front of them. "That's -"

"Let's start a tab. I have a feeling we're going to be drinking a little more." Candlehead interrupted, and after a brief conversation they set up at tab in Candlehead's name.

The couples talked and laughed and joked, and for a little while they all forgot their plans and emotions. Vanellope was just enjoying her date and the arrival of their friends, and Taffyta had finally managed to do the same. Candlehead and Rancis, on the other hand, were both revelling in the attention they had been craving from the other couple.

But of course, the plan wasn't pushed completely out of their minds.

As Rancis leaned over the counter to order yet another round of beers, Candlehead leaned towards him. "Let's get something a little stronger, and then we trick Taffy into a competitive spirit!"

"What about?" Rancis asked back. "I dunno!" Candlehead shrugged. "Let's just get drunk and see where it leads us!"

And so Rancis changed their order to a round of shots, and the drinks were downed. And then the next lot. And the next lot. And the next lot.

Rancis and Candlehead, having already consumed a few beers before they arrived, were _completely_ hammered. Yet still, their main goal was not forgotten.

"Hey Taffy!" Candlehead said, leaning over to the strawberry girl. "Is Vani a good kisser?" She asked with a smirk. Taffyta giggled. "Of course she is!" She turned to face her girlfriend. "What about me, Van, am I a good kisser?"

Vanellope leant forwards and molded her lips against Taffyta's. "I'd say so!" She said upon pulling back, the seductive look in her own eyes mirrored by Taffyta's blue ones.

"What about Rancis?" Taffyta asked, turning back to her candlehatted friend. "Is he any good?"

Candlehead smiled. This was exactly the kind of friendship she had missed - where they could and would tell each other everything about their life, relationship, and thoughts. But then Taffyta smiled back over her shoulder at Vanellope, and Candlehead saw her eyes shine brighter. The girl's smile faded, her green eyes flashing enviously. If only she could make Taffy that happy, then they would still be such good friends.

The plan came back into mind.

"Buttercup?"

Candlehead turned to face the blond boy. He had been half listening to their conversation, but he seemed very surprised when she winked and leant forwards, pressing her lips against his. He froze, and Candlehead sighed in frustration. She wrapped her arms around him and punched his back, hard.

That made him move.

Finally, he moved his arms around her waist and started moving his mouth against hers. It was strange - he'd never even thought about kissing his little candlehatted friend, but now that he was doing ... well, it was great. Her lips were soft, she smelt good ... He lost himself in the moment.

Candlehead hummed happily. In truth, she'd often daydreamed about what it would be like to kiss all her friends, not just Rancis. Jubileena, for example, would definitely taste like cherries. Swizzle would be a good kisser, having had so much practice. As for Rancis ... Well, she'd never pictured their kiss at a bar, trying to one up Taffyta's game, but she could make it work. She ran her fingers up into his blond hair, letting her sink into the kiss for a moment.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Taffyta started to feel very uncomfortable about their lip locked friends. They politely turned away from the making out couple, and sat in silence, occasionally exchanging glances, until finally the other two came up for air.

"Yeah, I'd say you're a good kisser buttercup." Candlehead smirked as she wrapped her arm around Rancis, who brushed his hair back into place and grinned at her. To outsiders, it would just look like a couple smiling at one another, but they both knew what the other's glance meant: success!

As the two smirked at each other, the music stopped. "Okay everyone, it is now time for our weekly karaoke contest! So come up to the stage and show us what you can do!"

"Karaoke?" Vanellope laughed tipsily. "Sounds like fun! What do you say, Taff?" But Taffyta shook her head vigorously, a mortified look on her face. "Sorry Vani, but when I sing cats throw themselves out of windows."

Vanellope pouted, and Candlehead smiled. An idea sparked in her brain, and she turned to Rancis, saying loudly, "You're a good singer, aren't you buttercup?" Rancis could only stare back at her, wondering what on Earth she was doing. "Why don't you and Vani go and sing something?"

Rancis's eyes narrowed. What was her aim?

Candlehead's grin widened. She had confused him, but she knew he was tempted.

But neither of them had an opportunity to voice their thoughts, before Vanellope squealed with excitement and grabbed Rancis's hand, pulling him to the stage. Candlehead's cheery grin softened into a small smile as they got in line, then up on the stage. Rancis looked bewildered, but once he'd started singing along he slowly settled. His green haired partner watched as he grew happier, and sighed. She'd make sure he got some petty pleasure out of this evening.

Meanwhile, Taffyta was not watching the performance, but rather the girl next to her. Candlehead was looking at Rancis with such obvious adoration that you could tell she loved the boy, but if that was so, why did they act like they were barely even friends until now? Eventually, Candlehead turned, obviously feeling Taff's gaze on her. She gave the strawberry girl a cocky smile, which Taffyta did not return.

"What's the deal with you guys?" She asked. Candlehead seemed confused. "I mean, I get that you want to keep it hidden for romantic reasons or whatever, but you two barely ever seem to talk! I just don't get it!" The other girl burst. Candlehead's bemused look slipped from her face like an actor pulling of a mask, revealing a weary expression below.

"Taffyta, how would you know who I talk to?" She said softly, almost as if she was talking to herself. "You never seem to want to be around me anymore, and even when I'm there you don't notice." She laughed, short and bitter. "That's ironic, isn't it? Can't see the girl with a beacon on her head."

Taffyta's brows furrowed. She had never seen this side of Candlehead before. "I – I'm sorry, Candles. I didn't know that was how you felt."

Candlehead sneered lightly. "Of course you didn't. After all, it was never about me, was it? The movie's never about the sidekick."

Taffyta felt guilt engulf her. Candlehead was right – she never asked the other girl anything. She simply spoke, and expected Candles to listen. Mod, how cruel was she?

But then the others came back, and Candlehead's mask flew on so seamlessly Taffyta wondered if their conversation had been in her mind. "You guys killed it!" She squealed in praise as the other two took seats beside their dates.

Rancis smiled at her again. For a second, Candlehead forgot the plan. Then a knowing look came into his eyes as he glanced to Taff. "A kiss for my troubles?" He asked cockily. Candlehead understood at once. "Why of course, my karaoke king!" She laughed back, before planting a kiss onto his lips. Vanellope laughed. "What about me Taffy? Do I get a kiss?"

Taffyta was silent for a moment, lost in thought. Finally she came out of her bubble, smiled at Vanellope and kissed her sweetly, but it was obvious something else was on her mind. The green haired girl and blue eyed boy smirked at each other, triumph returning to them as they ordered another round of shots.

 **Damn, Candles. Savage.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo again all!**

 **I have one thing to ask before you read along the story: to the Guest reviewer called Ha-Neul, thank you very much for your review and showing me you're reading, but pray could you please expand on what you mean by "no. stop"? I won't be offended if you dislike the story, I would simply like to know what it is I can improve on.**

 **And back to the story!**

Finally, they got up to left. The four kids, drunk as lords by this point, stumbled and laughed their way over to their karts. Rancis pulled Candlehead close, hugging her from behind, as the girl in the white dress said "Well, it was great to see you guys, but, um ..." She bit her lip with a devilish look in her eyes and whispered in Rancis's ear.

The blond boy's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Yeah, we really have to go now. See you tomorrow!" They rushed into the RV1, and drove off, leaving Vanellope and Taffyta on the opposite side of the parking lot to their kart.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the pair burst into laughter. "We did it! We actually pulled it off!" Candlehead beamed, and Rancis chortled with her with a twinkle in his eye. "Taff will think twice about the next time she ignores us!"

After their giggles had died down, they settled into enjoying the company and the view as they glided out of Grand Central Station.

"By the way Candles, thanks for the karaoke earlier." Rancis smiled fondly. Candlehead tried to match, but her grin didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well, anything for my friends."

"I'm glad I'm back into that category." Rancis said sincerely, putting his arm around his candle-hatted friend in a caring way. "Me too." Candlehead smiled, the warmth of his arm spreading to her shoulders, which were cold enough to match the snowy colour of her dress. "So … what makes Vani special then?" She asked, her childlike curiosity showing again.

Rancis exhaled slowly. "I don't know, really. I mean, Vanellope, she's just … we get on so well, and she's beautiful, but to be honest with you, I can't explain it." He smiled self-consciously. "But she's unattainable, especially now."

Despite herself, Candlehead's heart fluttered at those words. "Yeah, I mean, as long as she and Taff stay together after this date." She joked. Rancis laughed. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again:

"You're different too, you know. You're special. You're always so friendly and sweet and self-sacrificing, even for people you don't like. You're precious Candles." He felt his throat and ears flush, but didn't undermine his statement.

Candlehead looked up at him in a bemused state of happiness for a few seconds, before she replied "This isn't just some story to get me to do what I whispered to you earlier, is it?"

"No!" Rancis yelped, his face turning red. "Not at all Candles, I would never take advantage of your feelings like that, I promise- you're laughing at me!" And Candlehead was, shaking softly as she laughed. "Sorry Buttercup, but that was just too funny. Your face was just…" She dissolved into giggles.

Rancis stuck his tongue out at her. She mirrored him, then leant towards him again. He put his arm around her with a theatrical huff, and she said gently "But, um, thanks Rancy. I feel the same way about you." She craned her neck and deftly planted a kiss on his cheek.

He threw her a smirk, his cockiness returning. "But of course Candles. And if you're ever interested, we can try out your little sinful whispers." He murmured, his tone sultry. This time it was Candlehead's turn for the honeyglows. She averted her eyes, and he laughed, squeezing her shoulder as they drove on.

"So, are we ever going to tell them?" He asked. She turned to him again, brushing her hair back. "I don't think so. Let them know forever that we are the more romantic couple, without trying!" She declared, and they both chuckled. The green-haired girl let out a long, happy sigh.

"You know Rancis," She said, leaning into the boy's side. "It actually really did make me feel better."

"Me too." Rancis replied with a grin. "We should do it more often." Candlehead laughed. "What, sabotage our friends' dates?" Rancis smiled. "Exactly! It would be more believable if we were a real couple though."

They drove on for a few minutes, before Candlehead spoke up again. "We ... We could be." She muttered, barely loud enough for herself to hear. Rancis looked over in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I mean, I really enjoyed tonight, and so did you, so why don't we do it more often?" Candlehead explained as they pulled into her driveway. Rancis turned to face her. "But ... dating's different. You need commitment, attraction..." he gestured helplessly.

Candlehead quirked an eyebrow, a sly grin on her face. "Are you trying to say you're not attracted to me?" As Rancis opened his mouth to blurt out a response, his ears regaining a cherry colour, the green haired girl giggled and replied. "Oh relax, I'm only teasing. I already know you're attracted to me, otherwise you wouldn't have held on that kiss for so long, eh Buttercup?" She gave his an inquisitive look, but you could see in her eyes she knew the answer.

Rancis felt the flush travel to his cheeks. "Well yeah, but ... I mean ... I wasn't the only one holding on that kiss." He countered, his smirk returning. "True..." Candlehead moved her legs until she was pressed up against him. "But hey, look on the bright side," she smiled devilishly, "you could be my little piece of eye candy!"

"Oi!" Rancis frowned, by he was hiding a smile. Candlehead laughed, then continued. "So what do you say, buttercup? Want to go out with me?"

"We'd be founding our relationship on a lie." Rancis raised an eyebrow. "Who doesn't?" Candlehead batted her eyelashes.

"Well..." Rancis grinned, picking the green girl up and moving her until she was sitting straddle in his lap, "Give me another kiss, or a whisper or two, and I'll think about it."

The girl smirked. She brought her lips down to meet his, and they sat in his kart until they fell asleep, making out in the dark.

And boy, were the others in for a surprise when they found that in the morning!

 **Et voila, the end of my little Peanut Butter Cupcake fic!**

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **This is Sticky (a.k.a Miss Wipplesnit) signing off for the night! Goodnight!**


End file.
